Secretos de un Pensadero
by Rainbow Juliette
Summary: La había amado siempre, y los recuerdos en aquel pensadero no hacían más que probarlo.
1. ¿Desde cuando me llamas Evans?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia, sólo mía.

**Advertencia: **GRANDES SPOILERS del libro.

¡Buenas! Esta es una serie de drabbles basándose en los recuerdos de Snape presentados en el último libro. No están ordenados según cuando sucedieron ni la edad que tenían. Están ordenados según se me ocurrieron. Cómo en el libro estaba resumido, aquí presento lo que me parece que debió haber sucedido. Disfrútenlo. Nos vemos más abajo.

_Secretos de un Pensadero_

"_Goodbye, my lover. Goodbye, my friend. You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me."_

**I**

—Lo siento.

— No me interesan tus disculpas.

— ¡Lo siento!

—Puedes ahorrártelas.

La joven pelirroja de facciones bondadosas miraba severamente al muchacho de piel cetrina a la luz de su varita. El joven parecía terriblemente arrepentido, y bajaba la mirada para no tener que encontrarse con los verdosos ojos desafiantes de la chica. Bajo su piel curtida, se formaron unas pequeñas manchitas rosa alrededor de sus pómulos.

— Yo…

La chica frunció el ceño, pero no podía mirar con total severidad al flacucho y desgarbado chico que se encontraba frente a ella. Se esforzaba lo más que podía, pero no lo lograba.

No le miraba con lástima. Tampoco con enojo o decepción. Era más bien una mezcla de tristeza con otra emoción indescriptible. Se dio la vuelta para pronunciar la contraseña del retrato de la Señora Gorda, que dormía plácidamente. No pudo pronunciar la primera palabra, la voz se le quebró. Al levantar la mirada, el muchacho pudo observar como una pequeña gota cristalina resbalaba por la sonrosada mejilla de la chica, la cual se la limpió con rapidez y algo de rabia.

— No quise llamarte sangre sucia.

Ella se volvió. Esta vez sí miró al chico con una expresión colérica.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué fue, entonces? ¿Se te escapó? No me hagas reír, Severus—ella dejó ver una sonrisa amarga, y el chico puso una expresión de remordimiento. Lily aprovechó su silencio para continuar presionándolo—. Si tanto te molesta que sea hija de muggles, ¡¿por qué me hablaste aquel día cuando me encontraba con Petunia?! ¡Vamos, dímelo! ¡Me habrías ahorrado un montón de problemas con Tuney si no te nos hubieras acercado esa tarde…!

— ¡¿Y por qué no te enojas con Potter y sus amigos, eh?! ¡¿O es que ya te has visto afectada por sus "encantos"?!

El chico, que parecía haberse estado conteniendo, explotó sin reparo. Ella le miró sorprendida por unos segundos, y luego soltó una risa histérica.

— ¡¿Te estás escuchando, Severus?! ¡Yo corrí a defenderte! ¡Y tú… tú…!—Lily luchaba con las palabras. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas caían a cascadas de sus ojos—… ¡Tú me llamaste _sangre sucia_! ¡Frente a todos!

Severus bajó la mirada, mientras sentía como la culpa le caía encima de golpe.

—Creí que éramos amigos. _Buenos amigos._

Las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron que Severus levantara la mirada, contrariado. Ella tenía un montón de razones para odiarlo, y él no la culpaba, hasta el mismo se odiaba. Pero jamás, _jamás_ debía dudar de lo mucho que él…

— ¡¿Piensas acaso que ya no lo somos?!

— ¡Me llamaste sangre sucia, Severus! ¡¿Crees que eso se perdona así como así?!

— ¡Pues bien! ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora tienes el camino libre para burlarte de mí junto con Potter y sus amigos, Evans! ¡Lárgate y hazlo!

Los ojos de Lily se anegaron en lágrimas que no podía contener. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y pronunció con voz quebrada la contraseña del retrato de la Señora Gorda, el cual se abrió sin que esta se despertara.

— ¡Evans!—exclamó Severus.

Ella ya había entrado, y no dio señales de haberle escuchado.

—¡Evans!—repitió.

Lily ni siquiera se inmutó, y la rabia le dominó. No quería tener que seguirla y comprobar que en la sala común se encontraban Potter y sus amigotes, riéndose de la escenita que había armado. La tomó por la muñeca con fuerza y la haló hacia él, luego la estampó contra la pared, acorralándola, y le miró con rabia, respirando agitadamente.

Contra lo que él se imaginaba, ella no le miró igual de colérica. Más bien le miró con inocencia, y algo de tristeza.

— ¿Desde cuándo me llamas "Evans", Sev?

— ¿Qué…?

Se acercó un poco más a ella, sorprendido, pero ella no reaccionaba. ¿Y si nunca volvía a dirigirle la palabra? Se acercó sólo un poco más, un poco, hasta el punto de casi rozar sus labios.

Severus pensó que la repulsión que Lily sentía en esos momentos no le permitía reaccionar ante tal acción y abofetearlo, pero se convenció de lo contrario al ver como cerraba sus ojos con delicadeza.

Estaba tan sólo a unos milímetros.

_¡¿Por qué no la besaba?!_

— ¡Quejicus y una sangre sucia!—tronó una voz. _Peeves, _pensó Severus—. ¡Estudiantes fuera del dormitorio! ¡Estudiantes fuera del dormitorio!

Ambos saltaron al oír la voz burlona del _poltergeist_, percatándose de lo que estaban haciendo. Severus se sonrojó, aunque imperceptiblemente. Lily también lo hizo, y desvió la mirada, volviéndose para entrar por el hueco del retrato.

—Adiós, Sev.

—Adiós, Lily.

_Te quiero._

_He decidido re-subir todo esto, debido a que perdí la continuidad hace un par de años. No es muy bueno y necesitará un par de arreglos, así que, para aquellos que lo hayan leído cuando lo subí la primera vez y aún lo recuerden, esperen algunos cambios._

_Espero que lo disfruten3._

_No olvidéis dejar un review, que es gratis. También acepto tomatazos(?)._


	2. El Pasadizo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia, sólo mía.

**Advertencia: **GRANDES SPOILERS del libro.

_Secretos de un Pensadero_

**II**

— ¡Los alumnos cuyos padres o tutores hayan firmado la autorización del paseo a Hogsmeade, hagan el favor de entregármela!—exclamaba la profesora de Transformaciones a los alumnos de tercer año.

Severus frunció el ceño. Su padre—un estúpido muggle que odiaba todo—le había negado el permiso de asistir y, ante eso, la idiota de su madre no podía hacer nada. Se quedaría completamente solo. Incluso Lily iba.

Observó una larga y lustrosa melena pelirroja ondear al ritmo de sus pasos.

—¿Ha sido firmada su autorización, señorita Evans?—inquirió la profesora de Transformaciones. Lily dirigió su mirada hacia la torre del Reloj, y observó a un flacucho y desgarbado muchacho pelinegro darle la espalda

Ella escondió la autorización tras su espalda.

—Yo… bueno, resulta que perdí la autorización, profesora McGonagall—susurró la chica, siguiendo con la mirada el trayecto de Severus. La profesora enarcó una ceja, mirando de manera inquisitiva a Lily bajo sus anteojos de medialuna. Entonces comenzó a seguir a los grupos que se habían formado camino a Hogsmeade.

—Bueno, señorita Evans, resulta que sin autorización, no hay paseo. Lo siento mucho.

La chica la perdió de vista pronto, junto con todos los otros alumnos.

Lily miró de nuevo hacia la torre del Reloj, buscando con la mirada al chico, pero ya no se encontraba allí.

— ¡Oye, Evans! ¡¿Qué esperas?!—oyó la voz de James tras ella. Se volvió, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos. James y Sirius la miraban interrogantes.

Ella hizo una seña con la mano, agitando la autorización en esta.

— ¡Mis padres no firmaron! ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Diviértanse!—exclamó, sonriente, y se dio la vuelta para seguir a Severus.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y arrastró con él a James, que se había quedado mirando a Lily.

…

— ¡Sev!

El muchacho, que estaba tan sólo a unos pasos de ella, se detuvo. Ella lo alcanzó, jadeando, y se sostuvo de su hombro.

—Déjame… acompañarte…

— ¿Y tu autorización? ¿No te pasaste toda la semana alardeando porque te la habían firmado?

Lily se sonrojó visiblemente, y desvió la mirada.

—No quise dejarte solo, Sev.

Severus también se sonrojó, pero decidió evitar la vergüenza dándole la espalda a la chica.

—Potter debe estar esperándote.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero ir con él!

Él se detuvo de nuevo, y la miró a los centelleantes ojos verdes. Lily sonrió radiantemente, le tomó de la mano y lo llevó con ella.

…

— ¿A-adónde vamos?—jadeó Severus, intentando seguirle el paso a Lily, que corría sin dar señal alguna de cansancio, emocionada.

— ¿Alguna vez has oído de los siete pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts, Sev?—preguntó ella, extasiada.

—S-sí—mintió nervioso. Lily le lanzó una mirada divertida.

— ¿En serio?—inquirió. Severus bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

—No—murmuró; Lily le dedicó otra sonrisa radiante, a la cual él respondió sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Te los mostraré, entonces.

No caminaron durante mucho rato. Lily casi lo arrastró hasta una pequeña puerta, cerrada por un gran candado dorado. Le apuntó con su varita, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, y murmuró _'¡Alohomora!'_. El candado cayó sin mucho estrépito al suelo, revelando un interior oscuro y, seguramente, algo mohoso.

— ¿Este es otro de los lugares que te muestra Potter por las noches?—masculló Severus, desdeñoso, pero sin lograr borrar la sonrisa del rostro de la chica.

—No. Este lo he descubierto por mí misma.

El lugar sí que era bastante raro. No podía verse absolutamente nada y, en plena oscuridad, se sentía como pequeños animalitos caían en sus brazos y en su ropa. Lily pronunció unos cuantos hechizos más en voz baja, antes de exclamar '_¡Lumos!'_. El sitio por fin se iluminó—mínimamente—y reveló una serie de estanterías polvorientas y llenas de pequeños animalitos, además de un montón de retratos inmóviles.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es una especie de armario. Está lleno de estanterías polvorientas y libros llenos de magia tan oscura que incluso han sido retirados de la sección restringida—al chico se le iluminaron los ojos de una manera muy extraña ante tal mención, por lo cual Lily rectificó—. Pero no es por ello por lo que vinimos. _¡Specialis Revelio!_—exclamó, y una de las estanterías se deslizó hacia la izquierda, dejando ver un estrecho y oscuro viaducto, en el cual era posible que entrara una persona, pero muy apretujada—. ¡Tadá! ¿Qué opinas? Sé que es un poco estrecho, pero este pequeño atajo llega directamente a _Las Tres Escobas—_al observar que el chico le miraba perplejo, le dedicó otra enorme sonrisa—. Esa cosa no se hubiera movido con sólo empujarla, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y qué se supone que haremos?

— ¡Duh! ¿Qué no es obvio, Sev? ¡Te ayudaré a escaparte!

El chico mostró una expresión despectiva con mucho esfuerzo, enarcó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ir a Hogsmeade?

Lily hizo un puchero, y comenzó a mirar alrededor, alerta a los intrusos.

— ¡Peeves!—exclamó, al ver al poltergeist asomado en la puerta. Este le mostró una sonrisa burlona, y azotó la puerta, cerrándola. Luego de unos segundos pudieron escuchar unos sonidos metálicos del otro lado de la puerta.

—Esto le va a encantar a Potter—escucharon decir al poltergeist antes de irse.

Lily puso mala cara, al desistir de la idea de golpear la puerta.

—Genial—masculló, cruzándose de brazos—. A James le va a fascinar la noticia. ¿Y ahora que le diré? Estúpido Peeves.

— ¿Y qué sucede con el alohomora?—preguntó Severus, con el ceño fruncido, enojado ante la mención de James.

— ¡El hechizo no funciona desde adentro, Severus!—exclamó ella, exasperada, lo cual hizo que Severus bajara la mirada, un poco apenado. Al observar ese gesto, Lily se sonrojó, e hizo lo mismo—. Lo siento, Sev. No quise ser tan dura—comenzó a buscar con la mirada la forma de salir—. Si usamos el atajo, van a darse cuenta… ¡Lo tengo!—exclamó, con el rostro nuevamente iluminado, y apuntó con su varita a la puerta—. _¡Dissendio!—_acto seguido, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando caer el candado—. ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logramos, Sev!

Ella comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en la oscuridad, abrazando a Severus. De repente, tropezó, y cayó justo en sus brazos, tan sólo a centímetros de sus labios. Él sintió un extraño calor subir a sus mejillas, y la alejó con brusquedad.

—Lo siento—susurró ella, y salió por la puerta apresuradamente. Severus le siguió el paso. ¿Qué tal si aquel momento hubiera pasado a ser _algo más_?

Lily apuntó nuevamente con su varita, esta vez a la estantería, murmurando _Dissendio, _y esta volvió a su posición original. Severus se ocupó de cerrar nuevamente la puerta, tratando de borrar rastro alguno de su presencia en aquel lugar.

— ¡Sev!—murmuró Lily, exaltada—. ¡Escucho pasos! ¡Vámonos!

Severus dejó su tarea, ya terminada, para correr junto a Lily, que lo esperaba con la mano extendida, y tomarla, con sus manos sudadas.

…

— ¡_Padfoot, _te dije que dejaras de hacer eso! Quiero encontrar a _Quejicus _con las manos en la masa, y tú sólo estás perdiendo tiempo.

El joven perro negro que caminaba a su lado le miró con soslayo, dudó durante unos segundos y recuperó su forma humana.

—No estaba perdiendo tiempo, James—dijo, acomodándose la ropa—. El olfato canino es mejor que el humano.

— ¡No me digas!—exclamó James, con el sarcasmo implicado en su voz. Sirius hizo una mueca—. Pues adivina. ¡No me importa!... Espera—se detuvo de golpe, y jaló a Sirius por la camisa para que también lo hiciera, haciéndolo tropezar—. Escucho pasos.

James corrió sigilosamente a lo largo del pasillo, arrastrando a Sirius con él, que daba tumbos a su lado.

— ¡Ajá!—se detuvo frente a la puerta del armario, y Sirius tropezó de nuevo con él. Sonrió maliciosamente y sacó su varita del bolsillo de sus raídos pantalones vaqueros—. Este es de seguro el lugar del que habló Peeves—susurró, hablando consigo mismo.

— ¡¿Y tú le crees a Peeves?! ¡Esto se pasa de obsesivamente patético, James! ¡Quiero volver a Hogsmeade! No hemos pasado por Honeydukes y estoy ansioso por probar las nuevas paletas. ¿Podemos…?

— ¡No volveremos a Hogsmeade hasta que no vea a Quejicus con mis propios ojos! _¡Alohomora!—_exclamó, apuntando al candado, y este salió volando por los aires. Tenía un brillo demente en los ojos—. ¡Ahora!

Saltó dentro del armario, obligando a Sirius a hacerlo también. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios al no encontrar nada.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de incredulidad, la puerta se cerró bruscamente, dejándolos encerrados. Afuera, pudieron escuchar la burlona risa de Peeves, que manipulaba la cerradura, entonando a todo pulmón una irritante cancioncilla:

"_¡Padfoot y Potty se quieren besar!_

_¡El año que viene se van a casar!"_

— ¡Maldición, Peeves! ¡Déjanos salir! ¡Peeves!

James golpeaba la puerta, mientras maldecía a diestra y siniestra. A pesar de que lo intentaba, la puerta no cedía ni un poquito con sus esfuerzos.

Se quedaron durante un rato en silencio, escuchando las nuevas y humillantes estrofas que Peeves había añadido a la canción a lo lejos, hasta que Sirius emitió un ruidillo de enojo.

—Mira a lo que hemos llegado… Suplicarle a Peeves que haga algo por nosotros. Has perdido la cabeza, James.

— ¡Tú no te metas!—exclamó James, hecho una furia, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta a patadas.

— ¿Y el _Mapa del Merodeador_? Quizás haya por aquí alguna salida adicional…—continuó hablando Sirius, sin inmutarse de lo que le había advertido James.

— ¡Que te calles, Padfoot!

Sirius le fulminó con la mirada, y se sopló un mechón de cabello, que le caía sobre los ojos, frustrado.

—Todo por Lily Evans. ¿Cuándo diablos piensas darte cuenta que no le atraes? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Lee entre líneas! Mira en donde nos hemos quedado por culpa de tu obsesión con ella. Seguro lograremos salir para cuando todos hayan regresado de Hogsmeade. Y yo que estaba tan emocionado… No te imaginas todo lo que tuve que hacer para lograr que mamá me firmara la autorización. ¡Le supliqué incluso! ¡Yo! ¡Suplicándole algo a alguien! Pero veo que no le importan mis esfuerzos, _señor Potter_—masculló Sirius, fulminando a James con la mirada, cuando este estaba más que absorto.

— ¿Puedes callarte ya, Padfoot? Estoy pensando en cómo sacarnos de este grandísimo lío. Además, esa imitación que hiciste de la profesora McGonagall sonó patética. No la repitas. Déjale a ella el trabajo de regañarme…

De repente, se oyó un terrible estruendo, que hizo que James saltara atemorizado hacia atrás y se ocultara tras una polvorienta mesa.

— ¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡¿Serían tan amables de explicarme que hacían ambos encerrados aquí, solos y a oscuras?!—exclamó la profesora McGonagall, colérica y algo sonrojada.

Después de un buen rato de mucha tensión, James pudo captar lo que McGonagall había querido decir.

— ¡Oh, no, no profesora! ¡Nosotros sólo estábamos…! ¡Es que Peeves…! ¡Sirius y yo sólo…!—balbuceaba James, torpemente.

Así como así, McGonagall había cambiado su mirada de severidad por una más dulce, _comprensiva._

—Potter y Black, si ustedes tienen algo que decirme, lo que sea, que quieran compartir conmigo, no tengo problema alguno en escucharlos. Yo no voy a juzgarlos por eso, ni permitiré que nadie más, sea de Gryffindor o de otra casa, lo haga. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo…

— ¡No, profesora, nosotros sólo…!

Minerva posó su mano en el hombro de James para hacerle callar, y le miró con dulzura.

—No, Potter. No tienes que negarlo. Yo no los regañaré. Eso es lo que son, y yo no voy a juzgarlos. Como ya dije, su secreto está a salvo conmigo. Y, si lo desean, puedo hacer un viaje corto junto con ustedes en las vacaciones de Navidad, y explicarles a sus padres la situación… antes de que ellos sí los juzguen… aunque lo dudo. Sean lo que sean, siempre serán sus hijos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espere, profesora…! ¡Nosotros no…! ¡Profesora…! ¡No!—gritaron al unísono, pero Minerva ya había dejado la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que Minerva McGonagall acababa de decirles. Acababa de insinuar… que eran… _gay_.

Luego de un pequeño momento de consternación, James sintió como su mandíbula se desencajaba, y como el dolor punzante atravesaba toda su cara.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Mira lo que acaba de decirnos McGonagall! ¡Acaba de insinuar que somos gay! ¡Preferiría morir antes que ser gay… y ser tu pareja! Imagina lo que dirá mi padre cuando McGonagall le diga eso. ¡Me matará!

James se frotó la mandíbula, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

— ¡Nunca creí que McGonagall vendría a buscarnos sólo para eso!

— ¡¿Y qué te esperabas?! ¡Peeves gritó por todo Hogwarts que nos queríamos casar! Cuando salga de este armario, moriré de la humillación. Y sólo hace falta que no sea McGonagall quien le vaya con el cuento a mis padres, sino Regulus.

…

— ¿Has escuchado todo eso, Sev?—dijo la pelirroja, divertida—. Vamos, intenta decirme que no te causó gracia—le presionó al ver que el muchacho no respondía, pero sabía que a él también le había parecido gracioso. Ella soltó una sonora carcajada—. ¡Se lo tenían bien merecido! Que divertido. Y las caras que pusieron… ¡Creí que en cualquier momento reventaría de la risa y nos descubrirían! Nunca olvidaré este día—Lily volvió a mirar a Severus; él no había dicho nada. Tenía una expresión pensativa, y casi melancólica, en el rostro. Ella hizo un puchero—. Lamento que no hayas llegado a tiempo a Hogsmeade. Nos tomó mucho tiempo, con todo el asunto de Peeves, y además de que me entretuve observando a James y Sirius. Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa…

—Lily…—murmuró el pelinegro.

— ¿Hum?

_Gracias, me ha gustado estar contigo hoy._

—Hoy ha sido muy divertido.

La pelirroja sonrió dulcemente, y tomó la mano del chico.

—_A mí también me ha gustado mucho estar contigo._

_Este capítulo contiene mucho OOC, después de releerlo, y me disculpo por eso. Digo, creo que Sirius estaba muy lejos de la personalidad histérica en la época de los Merodeadores, pero aún así, me gustó, así que decidí no hacer demasiados cambios. Lamento si esto molesta a alguien(?)_

_No olvidéis dejar un review, que es gratis. Acepto tomatazos también._


	3. Feliz cumpleaños, Lily

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia, sólo mía.

**Advertencia: **GRANDES SPOILERS del libro.

_Secretos de un Pensadero_

**I**

Lily cumplía hoy catorce años de edad.

Un gran corro de Gryffindors habían estado rodeando a la pelirroja desde que comenzó el día, liderado por el grupo de James Potter y sus Merodeadores.

Muchas veces el Slytherin había intentado acercarse a la joven Gryffindor, pero siempre que estaba por hablarle, se acercaba un pequeño grupo de chicas a felicitarla y a decirle lo linda que estaba, o lo precioso que lucía su cabello. Y ella les regalaba esa dulce sonrisa que hacía estremecer su corazón. Quizás a ella le gustase ser adulada de tal manera, pero Severus, y sólo Severus sabía que aquello se trataba de pura hipocresía. Que en el momento en que Lily les diera la espalda volverían a esparcir rumores falsos sobre ella, o a comentar lo rara que era. No eran sus verdaderas amigas.

Y que rabia le producía que la engañasen de tal manera.

—Por fin… algo de paz—escuchó su voz a su lado. El Slytherin se volvió para observarla. Se había sentado en una esquina de su banco en la mesa de los Slytherins, y se había traído gran parte de su desayuno. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas despectivas y llenas de recelo de los compañeros de casa del chico. Finalmente abrió los ojos, y miró los de él, dedicándole aquella sonrisa—. Oh, hola, Sev. No te había visto. ¿Qué tal tu día? El mío ha estado muy agitado, y eso que aún es de mañana. No quiero imaginarme el resto del día. ¿Así es cuando alguien cumple años? Porque los años anteriores no habían sido como este. Estoy casi segura de que ya medio Hogwarts me ha felicitado, sin contar a los Slytherin, claro—susurró esta última parte. Severus la miraba boquiabierto. No podía creer que una Gryffindor, mucho menos _esa_ Gryffindor en particular, hubiera osado sentarse en la mesa de los Slytherin—. ¿Es que no piensas comer, Sev? Es una lástima, porque me parece que todo está exquisito—sonrió de nuevo—. ¿Vas a comerte esa tostada? Porque si no es así, con tu permiso, la tomaré yo…

—Hey, Severus, ¿ahora te juntas con la sangre sucia Gryffindor? Que bajo has caído—las risas explosivas de sus compañeros lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Miró al autor de aquel comentario. Avery le sonreía con malicia desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras varios Slytherins reían a carcajadas y le daban palmadas en la espalda, aprobándolo. Severus frunció el ceño, pero no contestó, dejándole el paso libre a Avery para que siguiera dándole cuerda—. Vamos, Severus. ¡Es una sangre sucia! Ella no está a nuestro nivel.

Lily también frunció el ceño, y se levantó de la mesa para encarar a aquel bravucón.

—Quizás no esté a tu nivel, Avery, pero al menos no tengo el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez.

El aludido hizo una mueca de disgusto, borrando la tonta sonrisita de suficiencia que tenía en el rostro, he hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Maldita sangre sucia de…—masculló Avery, apretando los puños, mientras Lily le miraba desafiante.

Ella se volvió a mirar a su amigo, que tenía la cabeza gacha, concentrado en una comida que ni siquiera pensaba comer.

—Sev, ¿de verdad te agrada la compañía de estos descerebrados?—murmuró ella, sin conseguir respuesta alguna de Severus. La desesperación comenzó a embargarla—. Sev, contéstame.

—Ya ríndete, sangre sucia. Él no va a hablarte. Sabe que está a un nivel mucho mayor que el tuyo, y no va a rebajarse a contestarle preguntas a ninguna hija de muggles y mucho menos a ti, Evans.

Ella sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto, fingiendo no haber escuchado a Avery. Pero por dentro sus palabras le carcomían. Severus no quería hablarle.

—Sev, vámonos, por favor. _Por favor—_suplicó, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta.

—"_Sev, vámonos, por favor"_—se burló Avery, haciendo un ridículo tonillo femenino, provocando más risas entre los Slytherins. Lily sintió como los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas, y luchó por contenerlas. No lloraría jamás frente a un Slytherin. _Jamás_.

—Sev…

—Ya lárgate, Lily—masculló Severus, sin llegar a mirarla.

— ¡Ooooooh!

—Sev…—murmuró Lily con voz quebrada. Severus simplemente la ignoró. Ella se limpió las lágrimas, que amenazaban con surcar pronto su rostro, con el dorso de su mano y le miró con desprecio—Bien. Como quieras. ¿Sabes qué? Eres igual de tonto y descerebrado que Avery y todos estos—masculló, y se marchó a paso firme, ignorando las risitas de burla y suficiencia provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin.

Severus finalmente levantó la mirada, pero ya Lily había desaparecido. Avery le sonrió.

—Nunca creí que hicieras llorar a esa sangre sucia. Creí que la estimabas mucho. Me sorprendes, compañero—le murmuró Avery al levantarse y pasar junto a él, y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, en señal de aprobación.

Y se sintió culpable.

Por haber hecho llorar a Lily. _En su cumpleaños. _Podía oír a una vocecita susurrarle: _"Ella está en lo cierto. Eres tan descerebrado e imbécil como Avery. Quizás peor. Eres un tonto por humillarla y hacerla llorar en su cumpleaños. Eres un idiota"_.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Estaba seguro que ya James Potter estaba al tanto de algunos de los hechos, sino todos, y querría que Severus estuviera al menos a diez kilómetros a la redonda de la chica. Que no volviera a acercársele.

Y con toda razón.

**II**

—Maldita bestia peluda...—masculló Severus, corriendo por los pasillos con desesperación, tratando de hallar a Lily. Hacía un rato había visto una melena pelirroja adentrarse entre un mar de gente que la saludaba alegremente y dirigirse al invernadero. Sabía que le gustaba esconderse allí cuando no se sentía bien, o cuando simplemente quería estar sola. Pero ya hacía bastante tiempo de eso, y quizás no había ido a esconderse como él lo imaginaba.

Una tonta chiquilla de primer año le había dicho que cuando una chica se enojaba lo mejor era darle algo que la distrajera de su enojo, un regalo. Y Severus, como el estúpido desesperado que era, le hizo caso. En la clase de Transformaciones había convertido un viejo y polvoriento libro en un conejo blanco. Algo viejo y gruñón, pero al fin y al cabo, un conejo. E imaginaba que a ella le encantaría.

Finalmente llegó al invernadero. No parecía haber nadie dentro. Lo más probable era que realmente Lily se hubiera ido hacía bastante rato. Pero inhaló bastante aire, dándose fuerzas, y golpeteó suavemente el vidrio con los nudillos, sin llegar a asomarse. Puso al conejo en el suelo, que se retorcía irritantemente bajo su túnica y le había mordido. Este corrió hacía dentro del lugar, y podía oír el ruidillo que hacían sus patas al chocar con el suelo.

— ¡Ay!—oyó exclamar a Lily, con tono empalagoso—. ¡Qué lindo amiguito! ¿Con quién has venido?

El corazón se le aceleró. La voz de la chica sonaba como si hubiera llorado por un largo rato. Volvió a inhalar, bastante aire, y finalmente se asomó. Tenía al conejo entre sus brazos, el cual parecía de lo más cómodo estando allí. Ella lo acariciaba mientras hacía pucheros, como una niña pequeña, susurrándole al animal lo lindo que era.

—Ha venido conmigo, Lily.

Levantó la mirada, y lo miró como si no lo conociera. No veía nada más que desprecio en aquellos ojos verdes. _Desprecio y tristeza._

—Entonces puedes irte, Severus—masculló ella, y le lanzó una mirada de enojo antes de volver a mirar al conejo, mientras le acariciaba las orejas—. Pero déjalo a él_, _me agrada su compañía. Me hace sentir que…—dejó de hablar, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidar la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Severus suspiró, y se sentó al lado de Lily, en el suelo.

—Discúlpame, Lily—murmuró Severus, apenado. Pero ella no le miraba ni siquiera.

— ¿Disculparte por qué? ¿Por comportarte como un idiota? No te preocupes, ni siquiera me importa.

La chica seguía sin mirarlo, y tenía esa expresión altiva tan propia de ella. Aún estando enojada, lucía hermosa. Severus suspiró, resignado.

—En serio lo siento, Lily. Fui un idiota…

—Como cosa rara—le interrumpió ella, terminando su frase. Él suspiró y asintió.

—Fui un idiota, _como cosa rara, _pero quiero que en serio me disculpes. _Por favor—_suplicó, sonrojándose a medida que pronunciaba aquellas palabras, tan penosas.

La chica le miró con una ceja enarcada y haciendo un puchero con los labios. Finalmente, exhaló una bocanada de aire contenido.

—Te eximiré de algunos cargos por traerme a esta dulzura—acaricia el conejo, queriendo dejar en claro a quién se refiere, y continúa—, pero aún así, sigo enojada contigo. Me humillaste frente a tus _estimados_ _compañeros_. ¡Me ignoraste! Me hubiera dado lo mismo que Avery se burlara de mí en otras circunstancias, porque puedo devolverle todo lo que me diga. Me hiciste suplicarte. No sabes lo mal que me sentí. Y fue peor con el imbécil de Avery inmiscuyéndose. Y eso, Sev, no puedo perdonártelo. Aunque…—ella pone una expresión divertida, como si pensara, con los labios fruncidos, y tras un rato, sonríe—te disculparé sólo si haces algo por mí.

Severus sintió que la sangre rehuía de su rostro, haciéndolo palidecer. Las geniales ideas de Lily no solían ser en lo absoluto favorecedoras.

— ¿H-hacer qué?

—Es algo fácil, no te preocupes. Solamente…

…

_Y ahí estaba él, Severus Snape, caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con Lily Evans a su lado, y luciendo dos humillantes y llamativas orejas de conejo, siendo centro de las burlas…_

…

—Ni en cien mil años, Lily.

La pelirroja puso esa mirada de cachorrito triste que siempre hacía que Severus se derritiera e hiciera cualquier tontería que a ella se le ocurriese, pero él no se inmutaba.

— ¡Por favor! Piensa en lo adorable que sería.

— ¡Que no voy a hacerlo, Lily!—exclamó Severus, enojado. El simple hecho de imaginarse con aquellas ridículas orejas caminando por todo Hogwarts le ponía los nervios de punta. ¿Hasta qué punto podía llegar para complacer a Lily y que ella le perdonase? Él mismo se contestó aquella pregunta. Podía llegar a hacer locuras por ella, eso de seguro.

De nuevo puso aquella cara de cachorro triste, pero esta vez realmente lucía entristecida. Él se sonrojó, y bajó la mirada. Era la segunda vez en el día que la hacía sentir mal. Severus se acercó con lentitud a Lily, para mirarle a los ojos, ya que ella también había bajado la cabeza.

—… ¿Lily?...

Entonces ella le saltó encima, riéndose, y ambos cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Ja! Te atrapé. Te lo has creído, ¿verdad? ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!—decía ella sin parar, extasiada por la broma que le acababa de gastar a su amigo. Pero la expresión de él no era tan alegre. Estaba serio, concentrado en algo que ella no lograba ver. Lily solamente no entendía por qué Severus no estallaba en risas también—. ¿Sev? ¿Estás bien?

Él estaba concentrado en cada punto del rostro de ella, tan cercano al suyo.

—Lily… —murmuró.

Ella finalmente pareció entender, pues se apartó con brusquedad, y su rostro pasó de aquel habitual color cremoso a un rojo efervescente. Las mejillas le ardían terriblemente.

—Lo siento—respondió ella a su pregunta silenciosa, sin dignarse a mirarlo. La vergüenza era terrible—. No te has golpeado, ¿verdad?

Severus negó con la cabeza, decepcionado, y su sonrojo tampoco tardó demasiado en aparecer.

—No ha sido nada, no te preocupes.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Un silencio tenso y penoso, pues ambos sabían bien lo que pudo haber pasado si Lily no hubiera caído en cuenta tan rápidamente. Ya no eran unos niños. Estaban lo bastante crecidos como para saber del tema. Y no estaban listos para afrontarlo. Era una pregunta mental constante, un caudal de sentimientos. _Oye, ¿te gusta Lily? _Claro que le gustaba. Desde que la vio en aquel parque con su hermana mayor. Pero no estaba listo para afrontarlo y decírselo. Ni ella tampoco.

_¿Era eso la clase de problemas que traía la adolescencia?_

Porque si era así, por Merlín, que no querían ser adolescentes.

El silencio continuó extendiéndose y haciéndose más y más pesado, insoportable, hasta que Lily lo rompió con un respingo.

— ¿Sev?

— ¿Hm?

Ella le abrazó por el cuello, y le apretujó lo más que pudo, como una niña pequeña a su peluche. Se quedó así por un rato, sin querer perturbar aquel silencio que había mutado, volviéndose dulce, hasta que sonrió.

—Estás perdonado.

Él también sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lily.

_Si debo ser realmente sincera, este es uno de los mejores capítulos. No caí en OOC —o eso creo— y me siento orgullosa de mí misma /claps/_

_A partir de ahora, todos los capítulos habrán sido escritos recientemente. Probablemente haya cierta diferencia en el modo de redacción previo y el actual, pero eso ya será porque he perdido algo de práctica, jeje. Aún así, espero que lo disfrutéis3._

_No olvidéis dejar un review, si os ha gustado, y un tomatazo si no(?)._


	4. La tragedia de Godric's Hollow

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia, sólo mía.

**Advertencia: **GRANDES SPOILERS del libro.

_Secretos de un Pensadero_

**I**

Estaba oscuro, y llovía con mucha fuerza. Aquel panorama podría deprimir a cualquiera. No eran ni las seis de la tarde, pero aquel temporal no hacía más que reflejar la tragedia, la fatalidad, que era aún invisible para los habitantes de aquel pequeño y tranquilo pueblo, que disfrutaban de la calma y la calidez en sus casas.

Ya imaginaba los titulares de El Profeta. _"La tragedia de Godric's Hollow"._

Su corazón se aceleraba más y más con cada paso que daba. Pero, ¿por qué auguraba semejante atrocidad? A lo mejor nada había sucedido. Probablemente estaban pasando un lindo momento en familia, y él sólo estaba preocupándose sin ningún motivo. Pero, si era ese el caso, ¿por qué sentía ese vacío tan corrosivo y opresor en la cavidad de su pecho? Severus tomó una bocanada de aire, alentándose a continuar. No podría haber sucedido nada malo, ¿cierto? _¿Cierto?_

La falta de respuesta a su pregunta le preocupó.

La lluvia no cedía, y parecía oscurecer aún más, cómo si aquello fuera posible. Como si un solo nubarrón cubriese el cielo y se hiciera más grueso con cada minuto que pasaba, opacando incluso los faroles destinados a evitar que la noche sumiera al pueblo en la oscuridad total. Apretó su abrigo con fuerza, como si esto le proporcionase más calor, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. _Algo había pasado, _y el hecho de tener esa certeza le producía un terrible sinsabor. Un rayo iluminó momentáneamente aquella gruesa capa de nubes negras, antes de darle paso a un trueno, que caló hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando pudo divisar, entre todas, la casa que buscaba.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y la tranquilidad de los alrededores fue lo que le intranquilizó a él. Estaba seguro de que una familia entera había sido masacrada, y no había bullicio, no había caos, no había pesar. ¿Por qué? ¿Era él el único que sentía caos y pesar en su interior?

Le costó valentía, valentía que no pensaba tener, decidirse a entrar. La puerta estaba derrumbada, las bisagras rotas. Había desorden. Claro que algo había pasado, lo había sentido. El estruendo provocado por un trueno sacudió todo nuevamente, y él cayó en cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Este era el hogar de los Potter, el hogar de su amada Lily. Un hogar que justo acababa de ser destruido. _Destruido por su culpa_. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su columna.

¿Si sabía que había ocurrido, para qué molestarse en venir?

Porque necesitaba comprobarlo. Necesitaba cerciorarse con sus propios ojos de que la única cosa que había amado, ya no estaba. Necesitaba sentirlo en carne propia, como el único rayo de esperanza que tenía se había desvanecido. Necesitaba comprobar que de la niña pelirroja que tanto había amado no había quedado más que su cuerpo vacío, sin vida.

Los cuadros se hallaban en su lugar. No había esquirlas de vidrio en el suelo ni ninguna prueba del horror que acababa de ocurrir en aquel desolado lugar, más que aquella opresión en el pecho de Severus, y la ausencia de voces, risas de un infante y la típica calidez de un hogar. Severus siguió avanzando, obligándose a aceptar todo lo que estaba a punto de ver.

_James Potter._

El cuerpo sin vida de James Potter yacía en el suelo de la sala de estar. El cuerpo sin vida de la persona que más había odiado. Esto, en su condición, no debería haberle perturbado tanto. Le odiaba, ¿por qué le importaba si estaba muerto? ¿Por qué le importaba ver aquella expresión en su rostro? Debería haberse reído. Debería haber sentido alivio, felicidad, cualquier cosa menos aquel dolor en su pecho. ¿Por qué dolía? Porque el que James Potter yaciera allí, de esa manera, sólo era una antesala a lo que ya conocía, pero que estaba próximo a ver con sus propios ojos.

Le observó por un rato más, hasta que un ruido le sacó de aquel aturdimiento. _Llanto. De un niño._

Pensó en Lily. En Lily y en su hijo, a quién había llamado _Harry, _y una llamarada de esperanza cruzó su pecho. Quizás, sólo quizás, el Señor Tenebroso no había logrado encontrarles. Quizás Lily y su hijo habían sido bien protegidos. Quizás Dumbledore había cumplido la petición que Severus le había hecho con tanta desesperación. Entonces, recordó a la Lily de su infancia. A una Lily que le explicaba con inocencia que, cuando los _ muggles _realmente deseaban algo, iban a la iglesia y se lo pedían por medio de oraciones a Dios. Era una práctica que ya había visto pero en la que jamás había creído. Y entonces él, por primera vez, rezó. Le pidió, a lo que sea que estuviera allá arriba, que Lily y su hijo se encontraran bien. _A salvo_. Que todo esto no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla.

El llanto le instó a avanzar por los pasillos, y él mismo se obligó a pensar lo mejor.

Cada vez más oscuros, los rayos iluminaban de a ratos los pasillos desolados del que habría sido un hogar cálido. Severus tragó saliva, con fuerza, antes de abrir la puerta detrás de la cuál provenía aquel llanto. Y en el momento en que tocó la madera, toda esperanza desapareció.

Allí, bajo su horrorizada y nublada mirada, se hallaba su Lily Evans. La Lily que James Potter se llevó de su lado, y la que el Señor Tenebroso acababa de arrebatarle. La Lily que le había enseñado las bellezas del mundo muggle que tanto odiaba, y la misma que durante su edad escolar le robaba el sueño por las noches. La Lily Evans que fue su fuente de esperanza la mayor parte de su vida, yacía en el suelo, con una permanente expresión de aflicción en su rostro despojado de vida.

Y allí, junto a ella, en su cuna, estaba el niño que había provocado todo, observando el cuerpo de su madre ahora muerta, con lágrimas en sus ojos —idénticos a los de su madre—, aunque aún no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Harry Potter._

Una aguda punzada de dolor perforó su pecho, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo, y por un momento, Severus creyó que también estaba muriendo. Debió haberlo hecho, debió haber muerto. Irse con Lily. Un alarido desgarrador salió de su garganta, y entonces la tomó en brazos, estrechando con fuerza lo que quedaba de ella contra su propio cuerpo. Como si eso fuera a devolverle la vida.

Una punzada más, y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Aquella Lily que tanto había amado ya no estaba.

_Soy una drama queen._

_En serio he tenido ganas de escribir este capítulo desde hace años, bc me gusta el angst y a pesar de que no está en el libro, sí en la película, y necesitaba ahondar en eso, jaja._

_No estoy muy complacida, de todas maneras, como que me ha quedado algo… raro. Y corto. Realmente no sabía si incluir eso de las oraciones, porque no me terminaba de convencer… pero ya qué, ahí se quedó._

_Nuevamente, no olvidéis dejar un review si os ha gustado, que es gratis, y también acepto tomatazos._


End file.
